Algo inesperado
by Uchiha Sayuri
Summary: AU: Kaoru lo tenia todo: un trabajo agotador, un novio, amigos... pero cuando alguien del pasado regresa para pedirle un favor su vida dará un giro inesperado...
1. Algo inesperado

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, pertenecen al señor Watsuki, solo hago esto por distracción sin animo de ningún lucro.**

**Capítulo 1: Nana**

La joven mujer de cabellos azabaches se recostaba en su asiento de despacho frotándose la sien con ambas manos en movimiento rotatorio, se quitó las gafas de leer y suspiró: había sido un día largo soportando a más de una madre histérica. Se levantó del asiento dirigiéndose a la ventana, su turno había acabado, las farolas de las calles empezaban a encenderse. Pronto serían las 21:00 horas, al fin, el puñetero día acababa, se quitó la bata de doctora y agarró su bolso de Prada negro que había sido su caprichoso auto regalo de navidad. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Kaoru, ¿estas lista?

-Si Megumi, cuando quieras nos vamos.

Ambas mujeres caminaron por el largo pasillo del centro de salud donde trabajaban.

-Recuérdame por qué quise ser pediatra – dijo Kaoru con cansancio.

-Te gustaban los niños – sonrió Megumi.

-Me gustan los niños, no las madres de los niños, puedes creer que la señora Kurosawa lleva viniendo toda la maldita semana por que su niño tiene un simple constipado, la he tenido que decir muy groseramente que en vez de llevar al niño mareado de aquí para allá le deje un par de días en cama ¡de una buena vez!

Megumi sonrió comprensiva, había días que simplemente se torcían y ya nada iba a mejor.

-¿te apetece ir a tomar unas cervezas al Temptations club?

- me encantaría Megumi, pero estoy molida, lo único que me apetece es llegar a casa, quitarme los zapatos, relajarme en un baño de espuma y acariciar a mi gata.

Salieron por la puerta de atrás del centro de salud que daba a un aparcamiento de empleados, saludaron al guarda de seguridad y cada una se dirigió a su coche, Kaoru Kamiya se sentó en el asiento del conductor y suspiró cansada, introdujo la llave en el contacto de su Hyundai Veloster rojo, miró por el espejo retrovisor central para ver como llevaba el pelo: hecho un desastre como siempre.

De repente algo cruzó a gran velocidad por detrás de su auto. Había jurado que había sido una sombra negra y rojiza… Miró por todos lados y no vio a nadie, estaba tan cansada que veía alucinaciones. Arrancó el coche y empezó a moverse, puso la radio para animarse un poco, a los pocos minutos de conducción llegó a una intersección con semáforos.

Una moto Yamaha V-Max pasó a su lado a toda velocidad parándose de golpe a su lado esperando que el semáforo se pusiera de nuevo en verde. Kaoru lo miró de reojo mientras el tipo hacia rugir su moto con impaciencia, iba todo de negro con una cazadora y pantalón de cuero de motero y el casco plateado con motivos en negro, lo que más le llamó la atención a Kaoru era la larga melena roja que salía de su casco.

El tipo se sintió observado y se giró a mirarla, Kaoru con hábiles reflejos puso su vista al frente. El semáforo se puso al fin en verde y el motero salió despedido como alma que lleva el diablo.

-loco al volante ¡desquiciado! ¡Casi me ralla el coche!-gruñó molesta.

giró a la derecha por donde hacia unos segundos habia cruzado el loco de la moto, siguió la avenida recta hasta llegar a otra intersseción donde giró a la izquierda entrando en una zona residencial. Aparcó en frente de su casa, una casa familiar de dos plantas con un pequeño jardin delante vayado por un muro blanco y una puerta de metal rojiza que pedia a gritos una mano de pintura. Paso al jardin cerrando la puerta de metal con un golpe seco se paro de inmediato a percivir una luz en el interior de su hogar ¿se habia dejado la luz del salon dada? ella vivia sola desde hacia tres años, tras la muerte de sus padres en un traguico accidente de trafico mientras hiban de viaje de vacaciones a la playa.

Abrió la puerta principal y dejó el bolso y las llaves en un cuenco que tenia en una mesita al lado de la puerta, se quitó la cazadora vaquera y con ella en la mano fue directa al salon para arrojarla al sofa pero algo la hizo paralizarse en el mismo momento en que sus ojos se posaron en el sofa, creia que se le iba a parar el corazón en ese mismo instante. Alguien estaba esperandola.

- Tomoe...

- hola hermanita - la joven se levanto del sofa y fue a abrazar a su hermana pequeña.

- ¿que haces aqui? - Kaoru retrocedio dejando en claro que no queria ese abrazo.

- he venido a verte Kaoru...

- bien, ya me has visto, ahora: largo de mi casa.

- Kao-chan... - le lanzó una mirada suplicante a su hermana.

- no me llames mas así, quiero que te vayas ¡ahora! - dijo señalando la salida del hogar. - ya sabes donde esta la puerta.

- por favor, dejame decirte lo que he venido a contarte Kaoru... - Tomoe la agarró las manos a modo de suplica.

Kaoru observó a su hermana, la condenada seguia igual de hermosa, por ella no pasaba los años, llevaba un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo por las rodillas y llevaba unos preciosos zapatos peep toe negros con unos tacones de vertigo tenian pinta de ser unos zapatos muy caros, volvió la mirada de nuevo al rostro de su hermana suplicante que pedia una oportunidad para explicarse.

Hacia diez años que no la veia, con diecinueve años habia huido de casa con un chico que ni siquiera presentó a la familia, dejó todo atras, a toda la familia, sus padres habian pasado siete años agonicos pensando en su desaparecida hija mayor que no daba señales de vida ya habian pensado que incluso estaba muerta. La mirada de kaoru se endureció.

- te buscamos...

- lo sé.

- mama y papa... ellos han...

-lo sé...

- empapelamos toda la maldita ciudad con tus fotografias...

- lo sé...

- ¿lo sabes? ¿ te escondias de nosotros?- ahora si que estaba furiosa.

- es muy complicado Kaoru. explicarte llevaria mucho tiempo, y no lo tengo, necesito que me hagas un favor...

Kaoru se solto de su agarre.

- ¿ tú de que vas? desapareces diez años, ni siquiera te dignas a aparecer en los funerales de nuestros padres y ahora quieres que te haga un favor ¡ largate, vete de aqui!

Kaoru se dirigió hacia el pasillo que daba a la escalera para subir a su cuarto, ya habia tenido suficiente por ese dia, maldijo en voz alta para que su hermana lo escuchara, se detuvo al llegar en frente de la escalera.

En la escalera habia alguien sentado, temblando de miedo que al verla llegar se encogió un poco mas, era...

- una niña... - kaoru abrio los ojos de par en par.

Tomoe se colocó detras de ella mientras observaba tambien a la la niña.

- es mi hija... se llama Nana.

- ¿hija? - Kaoru volteo a ver a su hermana y esta asintio.

- tu sobrina, Kaoru.

Kaoru se acercó a la pequeña niña y se colocó en cuclillas para observarla: se parecia a Tomoe, tenia el pelo recogido en dos graciosas coletitas a ambos lados de su pequeña cabecita con dos coleteros de margaritas, llevaba un vestidito de volantes rosa claro y zapatos de charol a juego, en el regazo entre sus brazos portaba un osito de peluche, Kaoru se estremeció, ese oso de peluche era aterrador de color rojo sucio de tanto usarlo, una cruz que surcaba la mejilla izquierda del muñeco , ojos color ambar y el gesto enfadado.

- hola pequeña. - Kaoru extendio la mano. - me llamo Kaoru.

Kaoru sonrió dulcemente a la niña que se relajó ante tan calida sonrisa, ella también sonrió.

-yo soy Nana-chan.

- encantada de conocerte Nana-chan. - Kaoru le ofreció su mano a modo de saludo la cual la niña aceptó.

- y este es Batto-kun- dijo Nana mostrandole su ostio de peluche.

- ¿Batto-kun? - pregunto Kaoru alzando una ceja.

- si, Batto-kun siempre esta protegiendome escondido, el me dijo que jamas tuviera miedo porque...

- ¡NANA!

Kaoru volteo a ver su hermana que tenia el ceño fruncido mirando a la niña que se habia tapado la boca con su manita. Tomoe volvio la vista a su hermana con una sonrisa.

- no la hagas caso son cosas de niños.

Kaoru se levantó apoyandose en sus rodillas y volteó completamente el cuerpo para encarar a su hermana.

- dime que quieres

- necesito que cuides a Nana durante un tiempo.

- ¿perdon? creo que no te he escuchado bien... - sacudió la cabeza como negando.

- Necesito que te encarges de Nana por un tiempo, tengo que volver a Shangai.

- ¡Shangai! ¿era ahi donde estabas todo este tiempo?

- no, antes estuve en hongkon pero te lo explicare todo con calma cuando regrese a por nana en un par de...

- no.

- ¡Kaoru!

-¡he dicho que no!

- solo sera un par de meses... cuatro a lo sumo.

-¿cuatro? ¿pero es que se te ha ido la cabeza?

- te lo suplico hermanita - tomoe puso ojos de perrito abandonado.

-¿ Qué pasa? ¿ qué hay de mi? Tengo una vida ¿sabes? no todo el mundo gira al rededor tuyo. Mi trabajo, mis amigos...¡mi novio!

- ¿novio? - Pregunto Tomoe estupefacta.

Kaoru se puso roja de furia, ¿acaso su hermana no la veia capaz de tener novio?

- A Batto-kun no le va a gustar eso...

- ¡Shhhhh Nana! - la regaño Tomoe.

- Ya esta, se acabó, fuera de aqui, ya mismo.

- ¡no tenemos donde ir!- suplicó Tomoe al borde de las lagrimas.

- ... - Kaoru flaqueó unos segundos y observó a Nana que la miraba espectante. - esta bien... solo por esta noche, no quiero que nana tenga una impresion equivocada de su tia.

- ¡gracias, gracias! - Tomoe agarró las manos de su hermana agradecida.

Kaoru las llevó a la habitación de Tomoe.

- la habitación esta como tu la dejastes, papa y mama asi lo mantuvieron y yo no he tenido corazón en retirar tus cosas, aunque ahora si me dan ganas.

- oh Kaoru, lo siento tanto...

- ahorrate el discurso, hay mas mantas en el armario ya sabes donde estan las cosas. Buenas noches.

Kaoru cerró la puerta con un suspiro de agotamiento, escucho a Tomoe decirle algo a Nana y la pequeña se rio, Kaoru negó con la cabeza, sus padres habian muerto sin saber que tenian una nieta. empezó a andar por el pasillo arrastrando los pies cuando al estar a punto de girar el pomo de su cuarto escucho un ruido dentro. El corazon se le aceleró ¿habia alguien mas en la casa? Tomoe no se lo habia mencionado,¿un ladron? sea lo que fuera lo pillaria con las manos en la masa. Abrió de golpe la estancia, no habia nadie.

Kaoru observó su habitación con detalle segun iba entrando, nada, todo en su sitio. Excepto...

- que raro... juraria que este camisón estaba en el armario... - recogió la prenda del suelo, tal vez esta mañana con las prisas de agarrar la cazadora se callera al suelo... o tal vez... ¡el armario!

Kaoru cogió un bokken que tenia al lado de la mesita de estudio, era de cuando practicaba en el instituto, se dirigio dispuesta a darle lo suyo al depravado que se escondia alli. Abrió despacio una de las puertas del armario con el corazón a mil por hora y derrepente...

-¡Miki! - del fondo del armario salió una gatita blanca con motas negras.- ¡oh, dios mio ¡no me digas que estuviste aqui todo el tiempo! pobrecita mia... - Kaoru cerró el armario de un golpe y puso a la gata en su cama.

- pobrecita, lo siento mucho, no volvera a ocurrir - Dijo acariciando a la gata - ven, te dare un poco de leche fresca y una lata de atún como disculpa - la gata maullo del gusto mientras Kaoru la llevaba en brazos hacia la cocina.

Mientras Kaoru se alejaba, la otra puerta del armario que no habia abierto se hiba abriendo poco a poco desde dentro...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Kaoru dormia como una bendita, se habia bañado y se habia dejado caer muerta sobre la cama sin ni siquiera apartar los covertores, se habia abrazado a su elefante rosa de peluche que le habia regalado su novio en el festival de primavera del mes pasado.

No era que su novio fuera de muchos detalles, pero todo lo que fuera demostrar su fuerza en los musculos Sanosuke Sagara siempre estaba dispuesto y si encima le regalaban algo cursi para darselo a su chica y quedar como un caballero mejor que mejor.

Kaoru y Sano llevaban poco como novios y aun se estaban conociendo pero ella se divertia mucho con el.

el ruido de la puerta principal cerrandose de golpe la despertó. Se incorporó de un golpe. Empezo a recordar lo sucedido el dia anterior, La señora Kurosawa, el tipo de la moto que casi le raya el coche... su hermana... Nana... ¡ su hermana y nana!

Kaoru bajo corriendo hacia la puerta principal y al abrirla ya no vio a nadie. ¿se habrian ido¿ ¿sin despedirse? miro el reloj del salón eran las 10:00 AM era muy tarde... peor al menos podian haberla despertado para decir gracias. Entonces reparo en algo nuevo... Habia dos maletas rosas de Hello kitty en el salon que ayer no estaban... el cerebro de Kaoru empezo a procesar y abrio los ojos como platos, corrió como loca hacia la habitacion de Tomoe y alli supo que sus sospechas era ciertas, Nana dormia tranquilamenta abrazada a ese feo peluche rojizo, de Tomoe ni rastro.

- nononononono... - Kaoru empezó a ir de alli para allá por el pasillo de la segunda planta tirandose de los pelos - ¿cómo ha podido? ¿cómo?

-Buenos dias tia Kaoru... - Nana apareció abriendo la puerta de su habitación. - tengo hambre...

- oh, buenos dias Nana-chan ahora mismo te hago el desayuno ¿si? ves bajando al salon puedes ver los dibujos si quieres...

- ¡si! - Nana corrió hacia la planta de abajo, Kaoru escuchó como encendia la TV y sonaba la canción de Bob Esponja.

- ¿qué mas me puede pasar? - decia restregandose la cara con su mano derecha.

En ese momento el timbre sonó.

- ¡Hola mi amor! - Sanosuke Sagara estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿lista para irnos de picnic?

- eh... ¿qué? picnic... Oh el picnic con tu familia... ¿era hoy?

desde luego, ayer el dia no terminó bien para Kaoru Kamiya pero este, desde luego, tampoco empezaba bien.

CONTINUARA...

hace mil años que no escribo fics, Algunas personas me hundieron en la miseria, se puede hacer criticas pero no hundir de esa forma, espero volver a reanimar el gusto por escribir, además que fue en una etapa de mi vida que no me sentaron nada bien, acababa de fallecer mi padre de cáncer y lo único que me entretenía era la lectura y de repente me encontré con unos rewies super lastimeros y gratuitos que no venían al caso así que si tienes algo que decirme dilo con buenas palabras si es para insultar o para meterme en los malos fis y sus autores te agradecería que te metieras los dedos en el culillo antes de escribirme, gracias ^^


	2. A la sombra

Hola buenas, aquí estoy de nuevo, quiero explicar mi tardanza ^^ y es que tengo una bebita de 4 meses que ocupa todo mi tiempo y escribo a ratos cada dia XDD asi que perdónenme por favor, espero que el segundo capitulo sea de su agrado, no olviden sus comentarios. ^_^

los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, esta hisotira solo busca entretener a los fans de la serie.

Capitulo 2: A la sombra

Sanosuke Sagara escuchaba y observaba con detenimiento la historia que contaba su novia, sin apenas pestañear ni moverse.

- y... eso es todo. - finalizó Kaoru.

- entonces, ¿tienes que cuidar de esta niña? ¿y qué pasa con nuestros planes?

- ¿eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿los planes? mi hermana ha abandonado a su hija, ¡por el amor de dios! no sé a dónde ha ido ni cuando volverá.

- vale, vale, calma, es que esto es muy serio Kaoru, tendrías que ir a la policía. - dijo Sanosuke levantándose del sofá.

- no puedo hacer eso, le quitarían la niña a mi hermana.

- pero es lo que se merece, no puede soltarla por ahí como si nada.

- no voy a ir a la policía - se crispó Kaoru.

- ok, vale entonces ¿qué? qué hay de tu vida, tu trabajo, ¿Cómo piensas hacer para cuando vayas a trabajar? te recuerdo que empiezan las vacaciones de colegio y vas a tener que dejarla sola.

- bueno, buscare a alguien, una niñera... tal vez...

- claro, y los fines de semanas ¿qué? ¿qué pasa conmigo, Kaoru? ¿voy a pasársela yendo a ver ositos amorosos y dibujos Disney?

- ok, ¿sabes qué? ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que me agregues más, será mejor que dejemos el picnic para otro día, discúlpeme con tu familia ¿quieres? - Kaoru se dirigió a la salida y abrió la puerta indicándole a Sanosuke que mejor se fuera.

- esta bien - dijo Sano malhumorado recogiendo su cazadora.

Sanosuke fue a despedirse de Kaoru con un beso pero ella le apartó la cara, el joven frunció el ceño.

- al menos te acuerdas que el Lunes es mi cumpleaños.

- lo sé, estaré allí como sea.

- bien - el joven salió hacia la calle mientras Kaoru cerró la puerta.

la joven se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo.

- ¿qué voy hacer ahora?

De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó y corriendo subió al segundo piso casi pisando a la gatita Miki.

- ¡Nana-chan! - llamó abriendo la puerta.

- si tía Kaoru. - la niña estaba en el suelo dibujando en su cuadernito.

- oye ¿qué te apetece si nos vamos a tomar un helado por el viejo tokio?

- ¿de chocolate? - a Nana se le iluminó la cara.

- si, y con virutas, déjame que me vista y nos vamos.

Kaoru corrió hacia su habitación y sin cerrar la puerta como de costumbre empezó a quitarse la bata y el camisón quedándose en braguitas negras de encaje, un escalofrío el recorrió la espina dorsal, sintió algo a su espalda, se volteó rápidamente tapándose los pechos con las manos, totalmente asustada, pero ahí no había nadie, miró por toda la habitación y después se asomó al pasillo.

Miró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, no había nadie.

-¿nana?

- ¿si tía? - dijo la niña desde su cuarto.

- no es nada, ahora voy contigo y te ayudo a vestirte - Kaoru volvió a entrar a la habitación - juraria que había sentido como me miraban.

Mas tarde, Kaoru y Nana transitaban por los barrios mas viejos de tokio mientras comían helados, Nana miraba maravillada las casas antiguas japonesas y se entretenía en el camino con cualquier cosa.

- nana vamos, ya llegamos.

Kaoru se detuvo en una tienda muy pequeña que a Nana le pareció que se les iba a caer encima si soplaba un poco el viento. Dudó un poco pero tomó la mano a su tía que la condujo al interior.

La cosa no mejoraba mucho había mucho polvo en esa tienda que estaba en penumbras alumbrada solamente por velas. Había estanterías llenas de libros que parecían antiguos, collares de cuentas, piedras : cuarzos, amatistas, agua marinas... mapas astrales y una pequeña mesa al fondo con una moqueta roja y unas cartas del tarot desparramadas, al lado de la mesa había una puerta. Kaoru se acercó al mostrador y tocó una campanita de metal para llamar al dependiente.

De repente una espesa niebla azulada interrumpió en la estancia, la puerta del fondo se abrió de golpe mostrando a alguien envuelto completamente en una capa negra con capucha. Nana se escondió detrás de su tía aferrándose a batto-kun.

- ¡Bienvenidos a mi mundo! - dijo una voz de mujer - dejad que las estrellas guíen vuestro destino y conoceréis la felicidad!

- oh, por el amor de dios, ¡Misao! - dijo Kaoru poniéndose en jarras frunciendo el ceño.

El ambiente de tensión se esfumó de golpe y la mujer se quitó la capa dejando ver a una joven con larga cabellera recogido en una trenza.

- ¡Kaoru! eres tu,¡ he malgastado la neblina! - fruncio el ceño.- no es nada barata ¿sabes?

- ¿pero no que eres bruja? deberías saber que vendría. - dijo sonriendo a su amiga.

- bueno en cierto modo acerte: dije que volverias cuando te dieras cuenta que Sagara era un imbécil y te di 4 meses como mucho. - dijo quitándose completamente la capa y colgándola en un gancho que había en la puerta. - ¿quieres que veamos como sera ese amor verdadero que te dije que vendría después de ese idiota?

- no he roto con Sanosuke, estamos bien - dijo rodando los ojos fastidiada.

- vaya, que lastima. - dijo dejándose caer en la silla.

- ¿se puede saber que es este ambiente tan lúgubre?- dijo Kaoru girando sobre si misma mirando toda la tienda.

- querida esto se llama Marketing, le he dado a mi tienda un look de misterio para que la gente que entre se quede enganchada a lo místico...

- si o que salgan corriendo despavoridos - rió Kaoru.

- no tiene gracia Kao-chan.

- perdóname es que solo te faltaba ofrecerme un Yogulado. - siguió riéndose.

- te has levantado muy graciosa hoy... - Misao sonrió y entonces reparó en la pequeña personita que había detrás de su amiga - vaya te veo bien acompañada Kao-chan.

- oh, te presento a mi sobrina Nana - dijo Kaoru empujando suavemente a la niña hacia el frente para que se presentara.

- ¿has dicho sobrina? - dijo Misao levantando una ceja mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de la pequeña. - ¿Tomoe ha vuelto?

- si... y ha vuelto a desaparecer.

- Hola Nana yo soy Misao. -la joven tomó la manita de Nana, después miró a Kaoru - ¿cómo que ha desaparecido?

-Digamos que me ha dejado al cargo de Nana por un tiempo.

- oh. - dijo incorporándose. - ¿y como lo vas a hacer con tu trabajo en el centro de salud?

- ahí es donde entras tú - dijo Kaoru con un suspiro- he venido a rogarte que te quedes con Nana por las tardes mientras encuentro a una niñera cualificada.

-¿ perdona? ¿y mi trabajo?

- ¿qué trabajo? - dijo Kaoru mirando a todos los rincones de la tienda - Misao no tienes clientes y sinceramente, siempre que vengo, esta vacía.

- Oye, no te pases, trabajo muy duro en esta tienda - Misao frunció el ceño.

- lo sé, lo sé - dijo Kaoru agitando las manos como quitando importancia - no quería decir nada de eso, Misao, lo que quería decir es que te pagaré por supuesto, tu tiempo vale igual que el mio.

Misao suavizó su semblante y miró a la niña, la verdad es que le gustaban mucho los niños y una ayuda extra para pagar la deuda que tenia su establecimiento no le vendría mal.

- ah, esta bien Kao-chan, cuidaré de la pequeña Nana - dijo Misao acariciando la cabecita de la niña.

- bien - suspiró kaoru aliviada - muchas gracias Misao. - el Lunes necesito también que te quedes con nana algo mas de tiempo es el cumpleaños de Sanosuke y...

- oh Kaoru, el lunes me va a ser imposible, tengo un examen el martes y ya sabes que ando en el ultimo año de carrera...

- oh... bueno creo que Sanosuke lo entendera... - dijo Kaoru tristemente.

- tía... - llamó nana avergonzada abrazando a su osito. - siento darte tantos problemas, puedo quedarme yo solita con Batto-kun.

- oh, ¿cómo vas a quedarte sola en casa con tu osito mi cielo? - Kaoru se agachó y acunó con ambas manos la carita de su sobrina - tu eres lo mas importante para mi ahora, tu no eres un problema ¿ok? eres mi familia y soy feliz de tenerte.

Nana sonrió ampliamente y abrazó su tía. Misao miraba la escena conmovida.

DOS DIAS MAS TARDE.

Kaoru salió del trabajo a las 21:00 horas como siempre acompañada de Megumi, mientras hablaban de la jornada que había estado tranquila en comparación del viernes, no se dieron cuenta de que Sanosuke se acercaba a ellas por la espalda para asustarlas.

- ¡BUUH!

-AHHH ¡SANO! ¡BOBO! - dijo Kaoru llevándose la mano al pecho.

- de verdad no sé que haces con un idiota!- gruñó Megumi.

- hola a ti también, Kitsune. - dijo guiñando un ojo. Después se volvió a Kaoru - ¿entonces vienes a mi casa a cenar conmigo?

- oh, Sanosuke lo siento, Misao no pudo al final hacerse cargo de Nana-chan esta noche - dijo Kaoru.

- esta bien, esta bien, lo celebraremos otro día. - dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa.

Kaoru se dirigió al auto, y mientras abría la puerta se giro hacia su novio.

- ¿de veras no te enfadas?

- claro que no mi amor, ya tendremos días, créeme lo comprendo. - la besó fugazmente en los labios.

De la nada una lata vacía de Coca Cola salida de la nada fue directa a la cara de Sanosuke.

- hey, ¿quién hizo eso?

los tres amigos miraron a todos lados del parking oscuro y no había nadie mas que ellos y el vigilante en la caseta que estaba a varios metros de ellos y estaba ocupado viendo una mini Tv.

- déjalo seguro fueron algunos niños y han salido corriendo, no hay nadie - dijo Megumi mirando al rededor.

- malditos mocosos... - gruñó Sanosuke. - hablando de mocosos, tienes que ir a buscar a Nana - le recordó Sano a Kaoru.

- es verdad, Misao tiene que estar ya impaciente por cerrar su tienda. Me voy. - dijo entrando al fin es su auto, encendió el motor y empezó a moverse despidiéndose de nuevo con la mano.

Megumi y Sanosuke miraron como el auto rojo de Kaoru se perdía calle abajo.

Misao estaba terminando de barrer la entrada de su tienda cuando un auto negro con los cristales tintados aparcó en la entrada, Misao bufó molesta mientras veía a un tipo alto y guapo salir del coche.

- Aoshi Shinomori - dijo Misao entre dientes.

- el mismo que viste y calza - sonrió.

- ¿que diablos quiere? le he dicho que no venderé mi tienda. - dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared y se cruzo de brazos.

- no sea tan quisquillosa jovencita, ¿el viejo no le enseño modales?

-haga el favor de respetar a mi abuelo.

- lo lamento.- Aoshi miró a Misao de arriba abajo, la encontraba graciosisima con ese delantal con volantes y el pañuelo en la cabeza.

- ¿ de que se sonríe?

- de nada, ¿no piensa invitarme a pasar? ¿ me va a dejar aquí afuera?

Misao volteo un poco el rostro hacia la tienda, Nana estaba en la mesa haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno.

- creo que aquí se esta bien, hace calor.

- bueno, como sea, voy a doblarle la cifra que le di el mes anterior pero sera la ultima oferta que haga por sus terrenos señorita Makimachi.

Misao abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, era una propuesta muy tentadora, liquidaría las deudas de su familia y aun le quedaría dinero suficiente para llevarse el negocio a otro lado, su padre había sido un hombre bueno hasta la muerte de su esposa la hija de Okina, después de la triste perdida había entrado en un circulo vicioso de alcohol, mujeres y apuestas, un dia al volver de la escuela Misao encontró a su padre ahorcado en la casa. La dejó con un montón de deudas a una familia Yakuza, Misao rogó porque la dejaran devolverle poco a poco el dinero, trabajó muy duro los últimos años de instituto, gracias a su amiga Kaoru que le hacia la compra podía comer porque lo poco que ganaba era para los gastos de la casa y las deudas. Un día la llamaron por teléfono para informarla que había heredado un pequeño terreno y local, a la muerte del viejo Okina, en una céntrica calle de Tokio, y vio en ella la oportunidad para labrarse un futuro.

Pero desde hacia unos meses el señor Shinomori no dejaba en su empeño de comprarle el terreno y no había semana en que no le hacia ofertas. Ella iba pagando su deuda como una hormiguita pero últimamente había perdido muchas clientes que antes visitaban su local en busca de fortuna y Misao sospechaba que el culpable de aquello era la mano negra de Aoshi Shinomori, el Dueño de Construcciones Shinomori.

- He dicho que no, váyase ya ¡o me veré obligada a darle con la escoba hasta que le entre en esa cabeza cuadrada suya! - dijo Misao levantando la escoba a modo de arma.

Aoshi suspiró derrotado una vez mas ya volvería con otra oferta mas tentadora, giró sobre sí mismo y se metió en el auto alejándose calle abajo en la noche.

Misao suspiró aliviada de perderle de vista, entró en la tienda y observó el interior, ya todo estaba limpio y aseado. Miró el reloj: Kaoru no tardaría de su trabajo para buscar a Nana, fue a la trastienda a dejar el recogedor y la escoba y a por la basura para sacarla afuera.

Misao fue a darle al interruptor de la luz para ver mejor el almacén cuando una voz masculina la detuvo.

- Señorita Makimachi.

La joven dio un brinco del tremendo susto que se metió, se le erizó la piel de golpe, miró hacia la oscuridad en busca del dueño de aquella voz, pero solo alcanzó a ver unos hermosos ojos ámbar que la miraban con una mezcla de amenaza y diversión que la advertían de no encender la luz.

- ¿quien es usted?oiga, si ha venido a robar... sepa usted que estoy sin un solo yen en el bolsillo y... hay una niña pequeña inocente que...

- Jamas haría daño a Nana y su dinero no me interesa.

Misao ladeó su cabeza de una manera interrogativa, aquel tipo sabia como se llamaba la sobrina de Kaoru.

-¿quién es usted?

- Digamos que soy su jodida hada madrina.

Ya si que Misao creyó que aquel tipo estaba loco, genial ahora se le había metido un loco en el local. Menudo club de raros.

-¿mi had...

- cállese y escuche - dijo aquel tipo de mirada desafiante - Puedo hacer que su deuda con el clan Miyazaki desaparezca desde hoy mismo si usted accede a trabajar para mí.

Misao frunció el ceño recelosa.

- ¿quiere decir que en vez de estar en deuda con los Miyazaki, estaré en deuda con usted? - reflexionó Misao - ¿por qué tendría que hacer esto?

- porque yo no le estoy pidiendo dinero, solo quiero que me haga favores hasta que consiga lo que quiero.

- ¿y qué es lo que quiere? - a Misao le entro la vena metiche.

Vio como una sombra se levantaba del suelo y avanzaba hacia ella, hacia la Luz. Misao retrocedió un poco miedosa de que le hiciera algo, entonces el tipo salió de las penumbras, colocándose a pocos centímetros de la joven.

Era guapo, es lo primero que pensó Misao, ojos ambarinos como un amanecer, el cabello largo y rojizo recogido en una cola de caballo alta impecablemente peinada caia por su espalda como una lengua de fuego, en el rostro del joven una cicatriz en forma de cruz surcaba la mejilla izquierda que estropeaba su piel perfecta. Era hermosamente aterrador y su indumentaria lo acompañaba perfectamente: unos pantalones vaqueros negros desgastados y una camiseta ajustada de cuello de pico del mismo color.

Misao estaba tan absorta en su inquisitivo reconocimiento de aquel hombre que a penas se dio cuenta que la había acorralado contra la pared, ese hombre era hipnotizante... a Misao le recordó a un felino... si, tenia movimientos felinos.

- lo que yo quiero... es... a... Kaoru...Kamiya...

Misao abrió los ojos de par en par.

Kaoru aparcó su coche en frente de la tienda de Misao, llegaba pronto, irían a comprar unas pizzas no le apetecía nada cocinar, la verdad es que no era lo suyo, aunque había mejorado bastante desde que Tae le dio unas magnificas clases de cocina.

Al entrar en la tienda vio a Nana y a Misao cantando una canción infantil, ambas se detuvieron al verla entrar.

- ¡Tia Kaoru! - la niña corrió a darle un abrazo a su tía.

- ¡hola mi amor! - Kaoru le devolvió con el mismo cariño el abrazo. -¿cómo estuvo la tarde?

- bien, tía Misao me enseñó su colección de piedras, y luego estuvimos dibujando.

- eso es fantástico...- Kaoru miró a su amiga, de repente se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba mas seria de lo habitual. - Misao, ¿te encuentras bien? estas pálida.

- estoy bien, Kaoru, no te preocupes... es que Shinomori volvió por aquí - dijo cruzándose de brazos como si tuviera frío.

- ese idiota...- murmuró entre dientes. - ya debería darse cuenta que no quieres venderle el local, en fin, hay gente tonta en el mundo - sonrió - bueno Misao, ya no te molestamos mas, hasta mañana - cogió la mano de Nana - nosotras nos vamos ya...

- no... espera Kaoru...

- ¿pasa algo?

- bueno... veras yo... - Misao se rascó detrás del cuello incómodamente y luego volvió su mirada hacia la puerta de la trastienda.

- ¿pasa algo Misao? me estas preocupando...

- no, no, es que veras... me sabe mal lo de Sanosuke y he pensado que no me importa quedarme con Nana-chan esta noche, es una niña muy buena y a penas notas su presencia, y me deja estudiar tranquilamente... así que ¿por qué no vas a por Sanosuke? pasarlo bien.

- ¿estas segura?- perguntó dudosa Kaoru, ahora si que estaba sorprendida, Misao la estaba ayudando en una cita con Sanosuke, si no le soportaba.

- claro, ve, diviértete.

- si, diviértete tía Kaoru - dijo Nana entusiasmada.

- bueno pues... no se que decir... ¡gracias a ambas! ya veras que sorpresa se llevará Sanosuke! no se lo espera.

Kaoru le dio un beso a Misao y otro a Nana y se fue corriendo a su coche. El sonido del motor se fue alejando cada vez mas.

la puerta de la trastienda se abrió dejando salir al tipo pelirrojo, caminando hacia la salida por donde había salido la joven Kamiya hacia escasamente unos segundos.

- portate bien y haz todo lo que dice la señorita Misao - dijo posando su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

- si tío... siempre lo hago.

el tipo siniestro le sonrió a la pequeña y siguió su camino.

Kaoru llegó en tiempo récord a la urbanización de Sanosuke, eran un edificio de pequeños departamentos que tenían una única casera, la señora Otani, una anciana que estaba sorda y andaba encorvada que siempre estaba paseando de allí para acá con una escoba en la mano, barriendo poco pero enterándose de todos los chismes que se cocían entre sus inquilinos.

Kaoru la saludó con una inclinación y subió las escaleras no sin antes escuchar murmurar a la señora algo de '' esto si que va a estar interesante'', esa señora estaba ya chocheando y hablaba sola.

al llegar a la segunda planta notó que había luz en el interior del departamento de Sanosuke, de seguro si estaba en lo correcto el tonto no abría cerrado aun la puerta, sinceramente si entraban ladrones, tendrían que poner ellos dinero de la pena que les darían de ver en que estado tenia Sanosuke la casa.

Abrió la puerta despacito y con sigilo, se quitó los zapatos con cuidado de no hacer ruido, entonces se percató de un par de zapatos femeninos muy reconocibles por ella en la entrada.

- jajaja Sano, me haces cosquillas.

A Kaoru se le aceleró el pulso en ese instante, mentalmente la palabra ''no'' se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Anduvo en silencio por la casa, había visto una botella de vino vacía con dos copas y una bandeja de shushi en la salita sobre la mesa, se dirigió hacia donde venían los suspiros y las risitas cómplices: la habitación.

Entonces, se le rompió el corazón.

Si no fuera porque era una mujer racional pensaría que lo escuchó romperse en ese instante. Sanosuke y...

- Megumi... - susurró Kaoru, su amiga...

los dos amantes se quedaron helados en ese instante, todo el lívido se les vino abajo. Sanosuke encima de Megumi en ropa interior de encaje rojo, el, sin su camiseta dejando que las manos de esa mujer le acariciaran el torso.

Kaoru los miró y parpadeó con fuerza, empezaban a picarle los ojos y no les iba a dar esa satisfacción, eso si que no.

Dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos tan dignamente como puedo, se coloco los zapatos mientras le temblaban las manos, no ayudaba mucho los gritos de Sanosuke que le llamaban que volviera, salió como buenamente pudo de ese departamento que siempre le había parecido de mala muerte y bajó las escaleras hacia la calle como alma que lleva del diablo, no sin antes volverse a cruzar con la señora Otani que miraba como si estuviera en un cine.

Kaoru se sentó en su auto e intento meter con desesperación la llave en el contacto, Sanosuke llegó en ese momento y aporreó la puerta del auto.

-¡KAORU! ¡SAL DEL COCHE! ¡HABLEMOS!

Kaoru negaba con la cabeza histericamente mientras el coche al fin arrancó y aceleró con fuerza.

-¡KAORUUUUUUU VUELVEEEE!

Se saltó un semáforo en rojo, menos mal que no pasó nadie en ese momento en la intersección, estaba tan nerviosa y dolida que no se concentraba en la carretera, ya se serenaria cuando llegara a casa, necesitaría un buen vaso de whisky... o dos.

iba tan distraída que no vio al operador que intentaba frenarla para advertirla que en la próxima intersección por donde pasaba el tren estaba rota la barrera por un fallo eléctrico.

- ¡freneeee se va a matar! - grito el operario, pero era claramente inútil no le escuchaba.

Casi el pobre hombre es atropellado por una moto negra que salió como de la nada a gran velocidad.

- ¡freneeeee! ¡esque se han vuelto locos! ¡se van a matar!

Kaoru no vio la barrera bajada asi que supuso que tenia vía libre para pasar, intentó secarse las lagrimas con las mangas de su jersey, entonces vió como una moto se ponía a su lado.

Era el mismo que la semana pasada, estaba segura, era el mismo tipo, la melena roja que salia de debajo de aquel casco plateado era inconfundible, entonces vió como aquel hombre le hacia señas de bajar la velocidad.

- lo que me faltaba, una mierda voy a frenar, ¡para que me atraques!

ella aceleró.

el pelirrojo suspiró y acelero también, poniéndose enfrente del hyundai de Kaoru, la moto bajo hasta la intersección y frenó en seco cruzándose en medio de la calle, Kaoru pisó el freno hasta el fondo, ¿ ese loco quería morir?

se escuchó un tremendo chirrido de neumáticos quemándose en el asfalto, el coche se quedo a menos de un metro de distancia del motorista. Kaoru temblando miraba a aquel hombre, podía notar como la observaba aunque no pudiera verle los ojos ni el rostro.

Entonces un tren pasó a gran velocidad por detrás de la moto haciendo mecer el cabello rojo de ese misterioso hombre, entonces Kaoru lo entendió, miró la barrera en el suelo con los cables sueltos, si hubiera seguido, se hubiera matado.

Aquel hombre... aquel desconocido...

El motero hizo rugir su moto sacando a Kaoru de las estupefacción, el tren terminó de pasar y la moto chirrió dándose la vuelta dando la espalda a Kaoru y perdiéndose calle abajo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Kaoru se bajó del coche, le temblaban las piernas... se cayó al suelo.

ese hombre le había salvado la vida.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
